Avatar: First Light
by Keyblade Master of Promise
Summary: Long before Avatars Aang, Roku and Kyoshi there was the first Avatar from near the beginning of time: a young man named Haruki must travel the world and discover his destiny as he prepares to confront the first great threat of the world.  OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything related to it or anything from Nicktoons, ect.

A/N: Well, I know there are plenty of "First Avatar" fics out there, but I figured I'd take my swing at it too. I know this first one is kinda dry, but bear with me please, lol. Anyway, do be sure to leave a review before you go.

Chapter 1: Origins

Long ago, when the world was young; benders began to manifest their powers. This change began to gain the interest of the great Spirits. There came a time when they gathered to discuss this "abnormality" in their servants.

_Citadel of Spirits:_

All was quiet in the courtyard of Spirits until a gentle breeze began to rustle and immediately afterward the breeze swirled into a small tornado. The tornado swirled around and took on the image of a person. The person looked like a middle-aged man with peppered hair and a gentle visage; his grey eyes had a calm spirit about them, but held an aggressive nature that could surface in the right moment. With a crack of the neck and a stretch of the back, the man walked up to a large door that bore many ornate carvings. He opened the door and solemnly walked in, taking a look at his surroundings as he proceeded into what appeared to be the main audience chamber of the citadel. There to greet him were other beings that looked similar to him in appearance. One was a man who was gruff in appearance with his piercing amber eyes, wearing red, scaled armor that covered most of his body. Others present included a couple garbed in blue; one was a middle-aged man and a similar aged woman. The man had eyes that were blue, but a stormy feel laid behind them, and the woman had soft blue eyes that had a calm feeling to them. Lastly, there stood before him a large man with long, brown hair with his temple-region graying in. This man was garbed in brown and green, but the unique thing about him was that he was blind, as evidenced by his eyes being closed shut. All of these beings were sitting in a chairs circled around what appeared to be a podium bearing similar carvings as the door that led to the chamber.

"Glad you could join us, Rangi." The larger, blind man smiled at the peppered-haired man as he sensed the latter's presence.

"I'm not late—am I, Arata?" Rangi laughed as he took his seat next to the large, green-garbed man.

"No, not at all, brother—the meeting was just about to begin." Arata patted Ragni on the back in friendship.

"I wonder why we were summoned here though? Not since the beginning have we **all** needed to be summoned at the same time." The red-armored man grumbled from his seat, being as the conversation could be clearly heard.

"I'm not sure, Haruto—but it is not our place to question the Great One." The lone woman of the group remarked.

"I understand this, La. However, I can only see it as a very pressing matter if he has gone to such measure as this." Haruto crossed his arm in puzzlement as he leaned back in his chair.

"Your point is understandable, don't you agree, Tui?" La questioned her male counterpart.

"Yes, dear—that is very reasonable to deduce." Tui agreed as he nodded his head. Just after the blue clad couple had finished their conversation, a pillar of light fell upon the podium. The light formed into the shape of a human; however it did not take on a clear form—meaning it only looked human. The others in the room stood and bowed as a sign of respect: this was the Great One.

"Welcome, my children. Thank you all for answering my summons." The Great One greeted as he motioned for those present to sit, which they did so. "I have summoned you all hear to discuss something that is both strange, and troubling: a certain number of humans have recently been displaying the ability to manipulate, and even control the elements around them. I am sure you are aware of this."

"Yes, father—we all have noticed this. This has been developing to what the humans view as nearly two centuries. We have also noticed that no one human has demonstrated control over more than one element. As a result, people bearing this ability to—'bend' nature to their will, have been congregating in groups with others who share control over that same element. This hasn't been exclusive, however, seeing as they have been bringing family members who bear no control of nature to these villages and tribes as well. Some have even gone so far as to build small kingdoms powered by their specific element." Haruto informed his "father".

"Haruto—spirit of fire. You always were observant. Tell me, do you know how these humans have manifested these powers?" The Great One inquired.

"No, father. Despite my observations, I have not reached a solid conclusion on that matter." Haruto bowed his head solemnly.

"Great Father, I believe I may know how this has been done." Tui stood to attention.

"Ah, the always moving Ocean: Tui. What say you on the matter?"

"I have seen it first hand: some of these humans have been watching the visible relationship between me and my wife, La. Watching as she forever pulls me close to her as the moon. These who bend elements may have a special connection on a spiritual level not found in a normal human—so they can mimic us on a smaller scale." Tui commented, sitting back down as he finished.

"That would make sense, father—being as some have also been watching my own children, the dragons and have begun to mimic their fire-casting." Haruto commented as he stroked his short beard in thought.

"I see—so it seems that they have been using, whether consciously aware of it or not, a closer connection with nature to mimic and reproduce certain aspects of nature themselves. Very interesting—however, I do have a sense of foreboding about this." The Great One solemnly spoke to emphasize his concern.

"What is it, father?" Rangi raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"I have had a vision of a terrible storm brewing in the human world—I fear it represents a great war to come to the humans, for it is all but inevitable with them. I fear that those who have learned to bend nature to their will may attempt to use their power to wage a new kind of war with one another." The "Father" of the spirits looked at Rangi with certainty, almost as if had seen the events already unfolding.

"So—what do you recommend we do?" Arata inquired.

"As I mentioned before: wars will occur among humanity—but there should be a balancing force that should make sure that no one aspect of nature becomes stronger than the other. This force shall maintain peace, and should war break out, restore balance."

"A wise observation, father. However, what will this force be? Another spirit?" La interjected, her curiosity piqued by the Great One's comments.

"No, not a spirit because we cannot be directly involved in the human realm. Nevertheless, this force shall have a direct connection to us, along with the lesser spirits in our realm. This force shall be—human, and they shall manifest control over all four elements. It shall be the Avatar." The Great One's voice hinted at satisfaction to the idea.

"So—will you create this human as a mature being, or send it as a child?" Tui questioned.

"It shall be born as a child—and the Avatar shall begin as a male born to a family with a connection to the Earth element." The Great One replied, nodding his head in understanding of his son's question.

"What do you mean by 'begin'?" Haruto laughed in confusion.

"You see: the Avatar's body itself will be mortal and as a result be subject to death just like a normal human, however the **spirit **shall be immortal like us, taking on a new life as the last one moves on—beginning a new birth element with each new incarnation starting with earth, then air, water, fire, and finally starting over again. Each new life having access to more knowledge and wisdom than the last—naturally with this Avatar being unprecedented, he will need our aid and guidance more than the Avatars to come. So we must be ready." The great father looked around the room as a sign of resolve to his children.

"We are prepared, father. When can we expect the arrival of your new creation?" Arata crossed his arms in expectation.

"The child that shall be the vessel for the Avatar spirit shall be born tomorrow at mid-day. He will be too young to realize who he is—so we will give him time to live out his childhood. Arata, being as he will be born an earth child, he shall be under your watch until he is ready."

"Yes, father." And with that, the spirits went their separate ways, to prepare themselves for aiding the one who would maintain balance in the human world: the Avatar.

A/N: Ah-ha, now we know where the first Avatar will be born, but what about the strange vision that the Great One saw? Does it signify war like he believes, or could it be something even more catastrophic? Find out as I update, lol. Oh, and don't forget to review, lol.


	2. Chapter 2: Story Update

Attention readers, reviewers, and followers of Avatar: First Light:

I'm back everyone! After a long stay away due to college years and the like, I finally have a little free time to pick this little adventure up. Here's the deal on what is going to occur, now that I have returned.

1. I will go through and eliminate stories that I have absolutely lost any desire that I once had to work on (did and done).

2. I will revise and give some stories a "face-lift" (ie editing, refreshing the stories-NO WORRIES! Original plotlines and basic stories will remain the same, just edited for easier reading/clarity). My Kingdom Hearts story will recieve the most plot rearanging due to Disney Movies that have come out...zone under construction on that one, lol. My Digimon: Even Against the Darkness story will be split into two stories to make for an easier time on readers, otherwise things will primarily stay the same with that and the rest of the stories I kept.

3. I will work on my stories in this order:

-Digimon: Even Against the Darkness (now the title of the series), which will now be split into...

Part 1-Digimon: In the Devil's Grasp

Part 2-Digimon: When Starlight Guides

-Kingdom Hearts: Twilit Memories (possible split into series as well pending, will see what readers think)

-Digimon: Crimson Knight

-Gundam Seed: Twilight (will probably turn into my largest non-split work)

-Pokemon: Pheonix Colors

-Pokemon: Black Knight

-Avatar: First Light

-Digimon: A Legend of Ten Knights

-Godzilla: Chrystals Unleashed

Now this doesn't mean that I won't update other stories "out of order" on the list, it just means that my primary work will be done on the stories in the order given, with stories of lower rank serving as "creative rest" on the story in progress. In regards to answering questions/reviews/pms, I will be free most afternoons (or at least try to be) except on Sundays. I will not add a story until these stories are finished or near completion, just in case anyone was curious. I will try to have the first few updates and revisions in before the end of next week (9/21), and then we'll begin to roll on with the show. So, for all of those who reviewed and commented on my stories, thank you very much, I deeply appreciate it, and I will try to return the favor by giving an entertaining read.

I ask that you please give me a review and let me know what your thoughts are on this update, it's good to be back, and I will update, I'm just curious to see if there are still those who are interested in these stories still.

Thanks,

~KBMP


End file.
